Pure Madness
by Three roads
Summary: Born in the Percy Jackson world, Naruto must find his own destiny as he battles with keeping control of his inner madness. AU Naruto. Naruto x ? Strong but not overly powered Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto shippuden, or the Percy Jackson series

Hey, so I decided to write a Naruto x Percy Jackson crossover. From now on, I will be focusing on this, Less than human, and Deimon to the the end.

I hope you enjoy, No idea on the pairing at the moment but it will only be one girl and over a period of time.

AU Naruto

R&R

**Chapter 1:**** A lesson learnt **

A cloud of golden dust burst out into the atmosphere as the sound of a katana was made apparent.

"That's five down, three to go"

Seconds later the katana was once again in use as the three monsters charged the wielder. Monsters that had the appearance of overgrown wolves with pitch black fur that seemed to literally blend in with the shadows. The man behind the katana had taken upon calling them SM which obviously stands for Shadow Monsters…

Staring straight into the red eyes of the final three, the man forced a guttural growl out from between his lips as he snarled at the demonic creatures in front of him. He found that even their instincts were similar to wolves in that they would leave after sensing the presence of an alpha that was stronger than their leader.

As he had already defeated the packs leader he wasn't surprised to see the monsters turn tail and mould into the shadows as they escaped his judgement. They had attacked him in the first place after all. Though the man didn't really blame them, they were just following their instincts after all.

To feed on his godly essence in order to survive that is.

No, the man was not a god; however it ran deep within his blood. He certainly didn't see anything positive that could come from it as all it had ever done was get him attacked by monsters of a ranging variety. Still, he guessed the ability to control people's level of madness could be pretty entertaining… and gardening was a nice hobby.

His most treasured ability however was his ability over wine. He still remembered the time that he had walked into a church on a Sunday and literally turns the water into wine in front of everyone… hilarious.

It had actually resulted in his first meeting with his father, so he guessed that was a plus as well.

_xX – Flashback – Xx_

_Walking out of the closest church to his house, a red haired boy couldn't help but laugh at the crazy remarks flying out behind him. False proclamations spouting forth like a fountain as the boy merely shook his head and wondered if maybe he should start a cult in the future but quickly turned the idea down once he thought about the implications._

_All of a sudden he felt someone grab his shoulder forcefully and he soon found himself facing the opposite direction. Once he had, he witnessed the service carrying on like he had never been there in the first place._

_After noticing that, the boy finally looked into the eye of the person who had dared to physically pull him backwards. That proved to be a horrible mistake as the red head was instantly shocked into stillness. This man had eyes which held more madness than his own._

_That was impossible; his mother had told him that the only person whose eyes held such madness was his father. Those violet orbs however frightened the red haired boy and he instantly knew he was in for a lot of trouble. Thinking back on it, he guessed he did go a little bit too far… damn conscience._

_So encapsulated in those violet orbs, the red haired boy did not notice the change in scenery until he heard his mother's gasp behind him. _

"… _Naruto… D.. Di.. Dionysus?"_

_Turning around, the now named Naruto was shocked to find that his mother really was behind them as they appeared to be in the lounge of his house. Looking at his mother closely he was surprised to see her… blushing slightly. What the hell was going on here, his mother didn't blush, it just didn't happen._

_Who the hell was Dionysus anyway? Wasn't that the name of mother's favourite Greek god or something?_

"_Naruto"_

_The strong male voice reminded Naruto that it wasn't just him and his mother in the room and he abruptly turned around to face the strange man. Looking closer at the man, Naruto noticed that he looked roughly the same age as his mother and seemed to have a… different style of clothing._

_Standing at roughly 6 foot the man towered over Naruto's 12 year old frame. Shaggy black hair was cut at the collar in a vague attempt to keep it tamed… it didn't work. Sporting a thick beard that covered the bottom half of his face only added to the rugged look that the man projected. Though the open leopard styled dress shirt with a light blue shirt underneath left a bit to be desired._

"_Your mother and I have a lot to talk about with you"_

_Focusing on the man's eyes once more, Naruto saw the man and his mum both walk to a couch and take a seat while both looked at him expectantly. Looking into his mother's violet eyes he saw feelings he thought he would never see in them._

_Reluctance, understanding… and love for someone other than him. _

_It was all so confusing to the boy but at the sight of a nod coming from his mother he decided to go along with their game for now. Taking a seat on a couch facing the two adults Naruto made sure to pay attention to what the two had to say._

"_Hofff per… Hofff per… Naruto, I am your father"_

…

…

_*whack*_

"_ahhh… what? To subtle?"_

_Naruto was then subjected to a sound that he had never heard before… His mother was giggling. Sure he had heard her laugh many times but never giggle, at least not in the way she was now. And all because of this random man who showed up out of nowhere and was now claiming to be his father._

_You can understand if he was a little frustrated. Looking at his mother holding onto this man's arm and giggling like a school girl was starting to really piss Naruto off. His mother was supposed to be the same woman who had taught him how to fight and stand up for him._

_She was the coolest mum he could've asked for and here she was acting like this… it confused Naruto and if there was one feeling Naruto didn't like, it was being confused. It was his job to make others confused and crazy, not the other way around._

_Looking back into the man's eyes, Naruto remembered that this man seemed to have the same ability to drive people into madness, only to a greater extent. Once realising this, Naruto stood up with an abruptness that instantly attracted the attention of everyone in the room._

_Rocketing forward from his position Naruto let his right fist burst forward directly at Dionysus's face in an attempt to knock the bastard out and hence free his mother from her madness. He was both disappointed and amazed as his fist seemed to go straight through the 'man's' face and into the wall behind. _

_That was going to leave a mark…_

_Wrenching his hand out of the wall, not caring about the blood dropping onto the floor he turned around to see that Dionysus had somehow teleported to the other side of the room._

"_Stop controlling my mum asshole" _

_Naruto allowed his frustration to be known as he heard his mother's gasp from next to him and realised that she hadn't been teleported with the man. The red haired boy quickly went about positioning himself between his mother and this 'Dionysus'… the man who was controlling his mother._

"_Oh, so it's okay for you to drive others into madness but as soon as it happens to your mother it is the greatest of sins. Is that how it is son? Are you really so petty? Are you really nothing but the common hero?"_

_Dionysus's words only served to confuse the boy especially that last part about being a common hero. Wasn't that supposed to be a good thing, yet coming from him he made it seem like it was the ultimate insult. And if Naruto were to be honest with himself, he found that he truly was._

_He wasn't petty damn it._

_He only drove those that deserved it into insanity. You know criminals and bullies, people who didn't deserve their sanity. Sure every now and then he liked to mess with people like he had earlier that day… but it was all in good fun, besides no one got hurt so he didn't see why this man was so prissy about it._

"_So you are controlling her! Get out now before I destroy your mind" _

_Yelled Naruto as he expressed his anger towards the man in front of him, who did this guy think he was? His mother just watched on from behind him the whole time with a proud but worried look that would have confused the boy even more if he turned around and faced her._

_To Naruto's surprise however, instead of seeing a cowering man that usually accompanied the people that he enforced his powers on, this man openly laughed. It was safe to say that Naruto's power spiked due to his anger as he forgot about the presence of his mother behind him._

_Fortunately or unfortunately, however you wanted to look at it, Dionysus hadn't forgot about his little tomato. Like a flash, Dionysus was gone from Naruto's view and he allowed himself to smirk before with frightful eyes he turned around to face his mum as he realised what he had done. _

_His eyes quickly turned from frightful to angry relief however as he saw that she was fine but once again in the hands of the man who claimed he was his father. He saw Dionysus turn around to face him and for the first time in his life, Naruto was scared for his life. A sudden pain rocketed through his mind when he looked into the man's dark violet eyes. _

_He was sure those eyes had been lighter earlier._

_Tremors wrecked his body as his silent screams were held back by his shear inability to use his voice at that moment. Within seconds he had been driven to madness and brought back multiple times and it was seriously starting to take his toll._

_The only thing that stopped Dionysus from continuing the boys torture was the soft voice of the woman who currently rested in his arms._

"_S… Sto… Stop… he… he didn't mean it"_

_Those words might have stopped Dionysus from continuing his torture but it also managed to make Naruto feel even worse due to the guilt which was proving to be an even worse torture. Flinching back Naruto looked at his mother with shame and guilt, what had he done._

_He had lost himself to his anger and now his mother, the only person he truly cared for, was hurt because of him. Not Dionysus but him. Falling to his knees, the 12 year old allowed himself to fall apart as his young mind couldn't seem to comprehend what he had almost done in his rage._

_A minute had not even passed when he felt his mother's arms wrap around him. That was soon followed by a firm hand being placed on his shoulder and when he looked up he saw the regretful but stern look his 'father' had when he looked down at him. _

_For the first time in his life, Naruto felt a tinge of what it was like to have a father._

_xX – Flashback end – Xx _

That moment had probably been the most defining of Naruto's sixteen year old life so far. He had been taught to take responsibility for his actions, and he had been to always keep a clear mind of just what you were protecting.

That moment would haunt him forever, but it would also serve as a powerful reminder to never let something like that happen again.

Shaking his head, the now 5' 10' teenager began making his way to pick her up from work. She worked as a security guard at a place called the Lotus Hotel. They lived in a small but modest house in Los Vegas… what, Party central right? Where did you think Dionysus had met his mother.

Speaking of his mother, she seemed to be getting worried for his safety lately and was putting extra emphasis on him going to Camp Half-Blood where he could be protected by his father. Naruto however, found the idea of leaving his mother by her lonesome as repulsive. He didn't care if she could comfortably handle any problem that came her way by herself.

The red head just wanted his mother to be happy and seeing as there was some bogus rule keeping his father from being there for her, he just didn't want to leave her to an empty home.

That was all about to change however as he noticed a Kindness international truck zoom past.

**Chapter End**

Hope you enjoyed it.

Any comments of constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated

Till next time…

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

ON HIATUS

Sorry but due to a number of events occurring in my life at the moment i will be putting all my stories on hiatus until further notice. This will definitely be a long time however and while i hope to return to fanfiction one day, it may not happen.

sorry once again and know that i am thankful for all the support.

cheers,

Three roads


End file.
